


All Eyes On Me (and Mine Are On You)

by rosydoky



Series: svt oneshots [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Admiration, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, vernon just admires Seungkwan for like 800 words or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosydoky/pseuds/rosydoky
Summary: Vernon just really likes Seungkwan





	All Eyes On Me (and Mine Are On You)

He’s more than aware of all the eyes on him, even more aware of the cameras pointed at him, their lenses burning into his skin. It was part of the job, part of his passion, but damn, was it hard when he couldn’t concentrate on where he was staring. 

Because the cameras captured  _ everything _ , and there were certain glances that people would speculate, and maybe they were right about some things, but that didn’t mean Vernon wanted them to be talking about the way he stared at his best friend. 

But how was he supposed to look anywhere else when he looked like that? Vernon could write a million love songs about every intricate detail on Boo Seungkwan, and maybe someday he would. 

He stares as Seungkwan speaks excitedly, not really hearing what he’s saying, instead concentrating on the way his soft hair bounces when he talks. He says every word with his entire body, puts every ounce of life into everything. Everything has meaning to him. Vernon wonders if he has ever half assed anything in his life, because from what he’s seen, he’s always performed with nothing less than absolute perfection, because everything is a part of him. He pours himself out to the world, leaving a bread trail of him everywhere he goes. Vernon thinks he’ll make history, and when he tells him that, Seungkwan swats him away with a laugh and a light blush. He thinks it’s a joke but Vernon could never joke about something he believes so wholeheartedly. 

The cameras continue to flash around him, capturing the beauty that he gets to experience every day in living color. He doesn’t know how he got so lucky, how he could ever deserve to fall in love with someone so perfect. His eyes meet the other pair, if only just for a second, and he can see the smile grow on his face. He forgets to breathe as he just stares, stares at him like he’ll never be able to see again. He doesn’t want to forget anything about him, ever. 

His eyes trail to the three little markings by his ear, a constellation that battles the skies beauty and wins every time. He makes wishes on them like shooting stars, wishes that they’ll be like this forever, that time will be frozen and they will always have each other. He wishes things will always be the same, even when they aren’t really anymore. 

Because he can’t imagine living a day without being in love with Seungkwan, and he doesn’t ever want to. 

Someone aims a joke towards Seungkwan and then he’s pouting, his lips pursed together and his eyes narrowed, feigning insult. Vernon laughs, really laughs, and he can feels his smile ripping through his cheeks, the smile saved for Seungkwan, that only comes out when he’s around. He stares at his lips and hopes that it’s not too obvious that he can’t think of anything else but kissing them. 

At some point he’s asked for an impromptu performance, and he begins to sing “Kind of Love” and Vernon thinks he’s going to pass out on stage. He isn’t sure his eyes have ventured anywhere else this entire show, and now he’s positive they’ll be glued to Seungkwan for the remaining thirty minutes. 

Because if that boy is a sight to see just standing there, he’s the whole damn universe when he opens his mouth. To sing, to speak, to laugh, it’s all the same beautiful music to Vernon’s ears. He closes his eyes and breathes in, and he’s sure he’s more than obvious now, but for whatever reason he doesn’t care. 

Maybe things weren’t easy and maybe things would never be easy, because the world was shit and even though it was changing every day, it wasn’t moving fast enough for them. But if there was anything that came so easy that it was just second nature to Vernon, it was loving Seungkwan. 

And that was more than enough for him. 


End file.
